L'Ode à l'Amour
by BlackMaiy
Summary: La guerre vient de se finir, avec un point de différent. Et si Fred n'était pas mort, et que l'un de ses frères se soit sacrifié pour lui ? Après la perte d'un membre de la famille Weasley, Fred ira chercher du soutient chez la seule qui acceptera d'en parler: Hermione. Enfin... Qui soutiendra qui ?
1. Introduction

**Salut !**

**Voici ma première fiction, qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Je ne sais pas trop en combien de chapitres elle se fera, je sais qu'ils sont assez courts. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitres je posterai par semaine, cela dépendra de mon temps libre. J'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives, et je vous remercie d'avance pour lire cette fiction !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Maya**

* * *

**Introduction:**

_2 mai 1998_

Les pas de Hermione résonnaient dans la grande salle. Elle avançait d'un pas déterminé, la boule au ventre. Tout autour de la jeune fille, des pleurs et des cris se faisaient entendre dans la pièce où tout les élèves subissaient une ambiance lourde et pesante. Hermione se refusa de tourner la tête, de peur de voir quelques uns de ses amis recouverts d'un linceul, bien que les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Il était resté avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un mangemort l'attaque. Après l'avoir vaincu, elle l'avait perdu de vue.

"Pas aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant... On a pas passé assez de temps ensemble. On venait juste de se trouver..."

Hermione savait que ces pensées étaient égoïstes, qu'elle le voulait pour elle seulement. Mais dans la foulée des événements, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ron était celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, et à peine en avaient-ils pris conscience que la jeune fille avait peur de l'avoir perdu.

Deux têtes rousses apparurent devant les yeux de Hermione. Son cœur s'emballa, jusqu'à se qu'elle remarque que ce n'était pas le membre de la famille qu'elle espérait. Les jumeaux Weasley se serraient dans les bras, et la jeune fille pût voir un bref instant que celui qui était face à elle pleurait, et elle se doutait que l'autre en faisait sûrement autant. Elle se mît soudainement à courir, sa vue étant floutée par les larmes. Peu à peu, elle vît que les jumeaux n'étaient pas les seuls de la famille de rouquin à être abattus. Ils étaient tous regroupés en cercle, se soutenant et se réconfortant les uns les autres. Hermione remarqua aussi que Harry était présent, pleurant dans les bras de la cadette de la famille. Arrivée à leur hauteur, la sorcière s'approcha d'eux, pour finalement voir ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Il était là, allongé, le visage pale et les lèvres bleutées. Hermione s'agenouilla près du corps inerte de celui qu'elle aimait. Les doigts tremblants de la Née-Moldue se placèrent délicatement autour de ceux de Ron. En faisant une légère pression sur son poignet, comme pour tâter son pouls dans un dernier espoir, la jeune fille éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Hermione avait toujours cru qu'après la guerre, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, qu'ils vivraient heureux et auraient beaucoup d'enfants. Malheureusement la vie n'était pas un conte de fée, et la jeune fille le comprit pleinement en ce moment même.

Au bout d'un moment, la jeune sorcière remarqua qu'une main était posée sur son épaule. Harry était juste derrière elle, les yeux rougis. Hermione se releva, se mettant face à son meilleur ami. Ils se regardèrent dans un silence qui paraissait interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et se jette dans ses bras, ne pouvant plus retenir sa souffrance. Harry ne disait rien, mais elle sentait les larmes de se dernier couler sur son épaule. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux ondulés de la sorcière. Ça la rassurait de savoir qu'il était là. Avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Mrs Weasley s'agenouilla près du cadavre de son fils, le recouvrant d'un grand drap. La jeune fille voyait dans ses yeux la détresse d'une mère de famille à qui on arrache son enfant. Hermione avait déjà du mal à gérer sa situation, alors elle ne voulait pas imaginer celle de Mr et Mrs Weasley perdant leur plus jeune fils.

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Harry, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar...

Quelques minutes passèrent, pour qu'il lui réponde finalement:

- J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te le dire, et en même temps pouvoir le croire."


	2. Chapitre I : Première dicussion nocturne

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis désolée pour le temps d'attente pour ce premier chapitre, mais je n'était pas très inspirée. Maintenant j'ai les idées plus fixes à propos de cette fictions et je pense avancer plus régulièrement.**

**Coq-Cinelle: Merci pour ta review ! Oui, j'expliquerai plus tard comment Ron est mort, et ça fera un petit bout de chapitre ;) Je pense qu'ils finiront effectivement ensemble ! Désolée pour l'attente de la suite.**

**La fille en bleu: Merci beaucoup ! Ça sera plus gai par la suite, mais c'est sûr que les premiers chapitres vont être assez tristes. Ça me fait très bizarre de savoir que quelqu'un pleure devant un de mes textes ! :D**

**Temperance18: Merci ;) C'est justement un des gros problèmes qui se pose en écrivant une fiction avec ce sujet ! C'est pour ça que la fiction prendra sûrement du temps avant que le couple Fred-Hermione se mette concrètement en place.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I: Première discussion nocturne**

_3 juillet 1998_

Sa valise enfin bouclée, Hermione consulta sa montre. Elle avait quelques minutes d'avance sur l'invitation que Mrs Weasley lui chaleureusement avait proposé. Elle passerait les vacances chez la famille de rouquin, malheureusement plus au complet. La jeune sorcière savait que Harry était aussi convié chez eux. Malgré la guerre, certaines habitudes de changeaient pas, même si elle savait que rien ne serait plus pareil sans Ron. Elle avait hésité à accepter l'invitation, sachant que tout lui rappellerait son petit-ami, mais qui était avant tout son meilleur ami. Mais la Née-moldue ne voulait pas rompre ses liens avec les Weasley, qui étaient définitivement sa famille, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Hermione prit un petit sachet vert émeraude et tira sa valise en cuir rouge jusque dans la cheminée située dans son salon. Elle ouvrit la petite bourse, prit une poignée de poudre qu'elle jeta au sol.

« Le Terrier ! », dit-elle d'une voix forte et ferme.

Des flammes vertes jaillirent devant ses yeux. Elle avait l'impression de tourner à toute allure, ce qui lui donnait légèrement mal au cœur. Après un quart de seconde à peine, elle se trouvait dans la cheminée du Terrier, ses vêtements légèrement recouverts de suie et de cendres.

« Hermione, s'éleva la voix réconfortante de la mère de famille, quel plaisir de te voir ma chérie !

Molly aida maladroitement la jeune fille à sortir de l'âtre. Tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcière, elle remarqua que tous les membres de la famille Weasley – Harry compris - étaient réunis autour de la cheminée, attendant apparemment son arrivée. Hermione se sentait gênée de tous ces yeux tournés vers elle. Seuls Percy et Charlie étaient absents, ce dernier étant retourné en Roumanie.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, toujours dans un silence absolu, ils se mirent à table . Hermione s'était délibérément placée à côté de son meilleur ami, chez qui elle cherchait du soutient du regard. Mais Harry évitait clairement de la regarder dans les yeux. Tout le monde baissait la tête, personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Mme Fred et George, d'habitude si joyeux.

« Le repas est servi ! » cria Mrs Weasley, rompant le silence. Hermione savait qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer de leurs remonter le moral. La jeune fille adressa un léger sourire à la mère de famille pour lui assurer qu'elle ne faisait pas tout ça en vain. Cette dernière le lui rendit tristement.

Le repas était délicieux, comme toujours. Molly était une très bonne cuisinière, et personne ne pouvait le nier. Cependant, Hermione était déçue. Elle s'attendait à une meilleure ambiance au sein du Terrier. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit la joie totale, mais que tout le monde aie réussi un peu à surmonter cette épreuve. La jeune sorcière avait fait plusieurs crises d'angoisses chez elle, mais elle avait peu à peu réussi à se relever de cette perte, bien qu'elle n'en sera jamais totalement remise. Ici, personne n'avait repris goût à la vie, même après ces deux mois d'écoulés. Elle qui pensait pouvoir se changer un peu les idées pendant les vacances...

Soudain, l'un des jumeaux se leva brusquement. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à les différencier physiquement. Fred paraissait plus agité et prenait souvent les devant, alors que George était un peu plus calme, mais n'hésitait pas à intervenir avec des répliques pertinentes. Tous les deux avaient beaucoup d'humour, en tant normal. Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

« J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre, déclara-t-il.

- Fred... tenta Mr Weasley, calme-toi...

- Non papa, j'en peux plus de ce silence. Ça fait deux mois. Vous croyez qu'il aimerait nous voir nous morfondre ? On va rester comme ça toute notre vie, à s'éviter les uns les autres ? Et vous...

- Fred, arrête, interrompît son père. Ça suffit.

Un bruit similaire à un claquement de fouet se fît entendre. Le jumeau avait transplané, sûrement dans sa chambre. Arthur soupira.

– Et si vous alliez vous coucher ? Vous avez tous l'air fatigués ! » répliqua Molly, qui clôt la conversation.

Personne ne la contredit, et tout le monde s'en alla dans sa chambre respective, sauf Hermione, qui resta avec Mrs Weasley. Elle voulait lui parler.

« Vous êtes forte. Je vous admire beaucoup, vous savez, commença Hermione, ce qui fît décrocher à la mère de famille un sourire qui paraissait sincère.

- Merci beaucoup ma chérie, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rester forte. Pour eux, pour tous. Je suis désolée que tu aies à subir ça.

La Née-moldue savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait par le «ça», et ne rajouta rien.

- Monte te coucher ma puce, il est tard maintenant.»

Une fois à l'étage, Hermione entendit une dispute éclater entre les jumeaux. Elle ne percevait pas toutes les paroles, mais pût comprendre quelques phrases. Un des deux - dont elle était sûre que ce soit Fred – reprochait à l'autre de ne plus être le même, d'avoir perdu tout sens de l'humour. George sortit en trombe de sa chambre et se trouva nez-à-nez avec la jeune fille. Avant qu'elle n'aie pût dire un mot, il transplana.

La sorcière hésita à rentrer dans la chambre des frères, de peur de ne faire qu'amplifier la colère de Fred. Mais pourtant, elle se glissa discrètement dans la pièce en désordre. Elle y trouva le jeune homme assis sur son lit, dos à elle. En se retournant, il fût surprit de voir Hermione. Cette dernière s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui.

« Si c'est pour me dire comme eux, tu peux partir. »

Le ton dans sa voix était dur.

«Il reproche à George d'avoir changé, mais lui non plus ne se rend pas compte qu'il est différent», pensa-t-elle.

- Et que t'ont-ils dit ?

- Que je ne me rendais pas compte de la situation et que je voulais passer trop vite à autre chose. Mais c'est faux.

- Que veux tu alors ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Fred la regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient marrons clairs, qui tiraient beaucoup sur le vert.

- Je veux juste en parler. Qu'on se souvienne de lui. Juste en parler sans être gêné. Je ne leur demande pas de plus souffrir, c'est impossible. Mais juste de s'aider les uns les autres. On ne peut pas tous se renfermer sur soi-même. Tout le monde se sent seul, et personne ne fait rien. Il faut qu'on soit soudés. Sinon, on ne pourra pas s'en sortir.

- Ils ont besoin de temps. Ils ne sont pas prêt à en parler.

Fred soupira, ce qui lui rappelait son père.

- C'est exactement ce que maman m'a répondu.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle avait toujours vu les jumeaux rieurs et solidaires, même durant la guerre. Ils avaient tenus à garder leur boutique ouverte durant cette période, pour changer quelques instants les idées de toutes les personnes y entrant.

- Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de les faire rire, toi ?

Fred fronça les sourcils:

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Juste un comique qui ne sait que faire rire les gens ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Mais avoue que c'est ton fort.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête:

- Sans George, je ne suis rien... Il ne veut pas rouvrir la boutique.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, pour continuer:

- Dis-moi Hermione, si tu es venue, c'est que tu étais d'accord avec moi à table, non ?

La jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir. En fait, elle ne savais toujours pas la raison de sa venue. C'est vrai qu'elle ne supporterai pas longtemps cette ambiance au sein du Terrier.

- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas...

Elle ne voulait pas que des disputes éclatent. Pas pour la mort de Ron. Si elle était venue, c'était juste parce qu'elle se sentait moins seule à trouver la situation anormale.

La jeune fille se leva, se tourna vers Fred, et lui dit en un sourire:

- Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Vraiment."

Hermione n'attendait pas de réponse. Tout en sortant de la chambre, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Et elle savait que lui aussi.

En revanche, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que ces discussions nocturnes étaient loin de s'interrompre.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**


	3. Chapitre II: Des larmes aux rires

******Voilà le deuxième chapitre, en éspérant qu'il vous plaise !  
Bonne lecture !**

******Maya**

* * *

******Chapitre II: Des larmes aux rires**

5 juillet 1998

La pierre de résurrection. Elle maudissait son meilleur ami de l'avoir lâchée. Lui avait pût voir ses parents, ainsi que Remus et Sirius. Il avait eu cette chance de les revoir. Tous les sorciers rêvaient d'avoir cette Relique de la Mort. Mais avant Lui, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de l'avoir en sa possession. Mais Il est mort et la pierre est perdue.  
Il avait été futile de sa part de penser une chose pareille. Mais l'Espoir. L'Espoir est l'une des plus grande force des mortels, mais aussi l'une des plus dangereuse. Tout le monde gardait ses espoirs d'enfants au plus profond de soi. Le fait d'espérer de le revoir avait été plus fort que sa conscience. Elle était la première à connaître parfaitement le Conte des Trois Frères, mais aussi la première à penser pouvoir être plus forte. L'orgueil avait toujours été l'un de ses plus grand défaut. Elle se trouva idiote d'avoir pût penser que la perte de la pierre était une mauvaise chose. Il faut profiter des vivants, et Harry avait eu raison de ne pas la garder. Et elle se promit de ne plus jamais penser le contraire.

"Hermione ?

La douce voix de Ginny extirpa la Née-moldue de ses pensées. Elle était en pleine conversation avec Harry et la rouquine, mais son esprit était vite parti loin des paroles de ses deux amis.

- Excusez-moi, continuez » répondit-elle en un faible sourire que son interlocutrice lui rendit.

Le thème portait sur le Quidditch, et Hermione se retrouva assez vite larguée par la conversation. Malgré tout, elle était contente de retrouver ses amis. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme avant, mais des progrès de communication se faisaient au sein du Terrier. Ginny et Harry parlaient de plus en plus aux autres membres de la famille et Arthur avait suivi l'exemple de Molly en essayant de changer les idées de leurs enfants. George, lui, se taisait, mais acceptait désormais de parler à son jumeau, même si ce n'était pas plus d'une dizaine de mots par jour. Il ne dormait plus au Terrier, mais y passait la plupart de son temps. Il couchait dans leur appartement, à lui et son frère, près du Chemin de Traverse. Fred, quant à lui, ne parlait à personne. Depuis la discussion avec Hermione de l'avant-veille, le rouquin n'avait adressé la parole qu'à son frère jumeau. La jeune fille se sentait un peu coupable, pensant qu'elle l'avait braqué, en voulant justement faire l'effet inverse.  
Cette dernière essayait d'aider Molly aux tâches ménagères et de parler à tous ceux qu'elle pouvait pour se changer les idées. Mais tout lui rappelait Ron. Cette masse de cheveux roux sur toutes les têtes, le Terrier, et le fait de dormir dans sa chambre. Personne n'avait osé retirer ses affaires, car personne ne savait où les mettre.

Les trois adolescents descendirent ensuite dîner. Tandis qu'ils étaient tous assis silencieusement autour de la table, Hermione écoutait certains sons qui lui étaient maintenant familiers. Les aiguilles animées du tricot de Mrs Weasley, la radio réglée sur "Salut les Sorciers !", ou encore la vaisselle se lavant toute seule. Ces sons étaient rassurants.

Après avoir mangé, Hermione décida de parler à Fred. Elle ne trouvait pas ça normal que dès que la famille se remette, ce qu'il attendait tant, lui rechute. La jeune fille ne l'aurai jamais admit, mais elle s'inquiétait pour lui.  
Quand elle se glissa dans sa chambre, il n'y était pas.

« Sûrement sous la douche », pensa t-elle.

La Née-moldue en profita pour regarder ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau du jeune sorcier. Des parchemins en vrac traînaient partout sur le meuble, à côté d'une plume usée et d'un encrier ouvert. Tous les parchemins étaient griffonnés, raturés et ornés de taches, le tout avec une écriture qui n'était pas soignée, mais qui restait néanmoins lisible à certains endroits. Hermione pût déchiffrer quelques mots comme "Parfum à odeur de troll", "Baguettes qui couinent"ou encore "Dragées constipant". Rien qu'avec ces quelques annotations, la jeune fille comprit ce que Fred avait en tête. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup-garou...

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione ne tressailli pas. Elle leva juste la tête, les parchemins à la main.

- Il a accepté ?

Il ne répondit pas directement, ce qui laissa le temps à la brune de remarquer que le sorcier était torse-nu, vêtu seulement d'un bas de pyjama. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué non plus que le jeune homme était plutôt bien bâti pour ses vingts ans, malgré sa taille plutôt moyenne.  
Fred se posa devant Hermione, le regard triste, avant de lui prendre délicatement les écrits des mains pour les poser sur son bureau.

- Non. Il ne veut même plus en entendre parler."

Sur ces paroles, il s'assit brutalement sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, sous le regard d'une Hermione impuissante face à la situation. Quelques minutes passèrent, où seuls les sanglots du sorcier se faisaient entendre. La jeune fille était restée debout, le regardant, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle détestait voir quelqu'un pleurer, mais encore plus quand c'était un homme. Fred n'était plus un garçon: il était un homme, avec les espoirs d'un enfant.

"La Guerre tue des innocents comme des coupables, déclara-t-il d'une voix brisée, Elle n'épargne personne. Elle en rend certains meurtriers, nommés sous le nom de "héros", justes guidés par la haine de voir leurs proches souffrir. Peut-être qu'Elle ne les fait pas mourir, mais Elle les brise de l'intérieur."

Il leva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rougis plantés droits dans ceux d'Hermione.

"Il m'avait dit qu'il t'aimait, continua-t-il, j'étais le seul à être au courant. C'était l'un des rares secrets que je n'avais jamais dit à George.

La sorcière s'installa à côté de lui, en disant:

"Ron n'a pas été le premier Weasley que j'ai aimé.

C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par l'esprit. Elle se sentit rougir, sous les yeux exorbités de Fred, qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à cette réponse.

- Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesça:

- En première année, j'aimais Percy... Tu n'as intérêt à le dire à personne, sinon je te tue à morsures de dragons !

Le rouquin éclata de rire sous les confessions de la demoiselle.

- Percy ? Comment as-tu pu aimer Percy ?

- Il a toujours été intellectuel, comme moi. Il était sérieux et brillant, ce que j'aimais chez un garçon. Mais je suis vite passée à autre chose ! C'était juste un amour de petite fille, se justifia-t-elle.

Ces paroles ne fît qu'accentuer l'hilarité de Fred. Hermione le regardait en souriant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait rit sous ce toit. D'ailleurs, elle avait peur qu'il réveille tout le Terrier avec le raffut qu'il faisait. Mais le voir passer des larmes au rire lui donnait telle sensation qu'elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter.

- Déjà qu'avec Ron je trouvais que tu avais mauvais goûts niveaux mecs... Mais en plus Percy ! dit-il quand il eu reprit son souffle.

La jeune fille prit un coussin à côté d'elle et l'envoya en plein dans la figure du jeune homme. Et ce fût parti pour une longue bataille de polochons à la façon moldue, qui ne s'arrêta que tard dans la nuit, les deux jeunes sorciers tombant de fatigue.

Depuis cette nuit-là, Hermione et Fred avaient pris l'habitude de parler de tout et de rien chaque soir, oubliant et se rappelant les dégâts que la guerre avait causés, les combattant ensemble.


	4. Chapter III: Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**Voici le troisième chapitre !**

**Camille: Merci beaucoup ! J'essaierai de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir, mais je n'aime pas donner trop de détails pour laisser au lecteur la liberté d'imaginer les scènes comme il le veut. Néanmoins, merci beaucoup pour ton conseil que je tâcherai d'appliquer ! ;)  
**

**scpotter: Contente que ça te plaise :D**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)  
Maya**

* * *

**Chapitre III : _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_**

_9 juillet 1998_

« T'es prête ?

- Ce serai plutôt à moi de te poser la question. »

En fait, elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête. Hermione attendait ce moment impatiemment, mais maintenant qu'il arrivait, elle avait peur. Peur de revoir cette horreur dans leurs yeux.

La fin du mois de mai avait été assez pénible pour les élèves. Le professeur McGonnagall s'était occupée de tout. Les corps sans vies avaient été ramenés aux familles, ou enterrés directement à Poudlard. C'était le cas du professeur Rogue.  
Pour les corps des mangemorts, ils avaient tous été regroupés dans une salle, mais aucun élève ne savait ce qui en était advenu par la suite.  
Les réparations du château seraient par contre effectuées durant le mois d'Août. Minerva avait demandé aux élèves de venir nombreux pour aider à la reconstruction.

Durant le mois de juin, Hermione était restée seule, loin du monde des sorciers. Loin de ces regards qui refléteraient sa terreur. Loin de toutes ces paroles réconfortantes et compatissantes qui ne suscitaient que de la pitié à son égard.  
La jeune brune avait logé dans une chambre d'un hôtel moldu en plein milieu de Londres qu'elle s'était payée avec l'argent que ses parents avaient laissés sur son compte avant qu'elle ne leur lance le sortilège d'amnésie.

« On y va ? »

Il n'attendait pas de réponse. Fred avait saisi le poignet de Hermione avant de transplaner. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux : c'était comme un manège dans l'un de ses fameux parc d'attraction moldu. Mais davantage puissant. Et dangereux.

Quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue de Londres la plus célèbre du monde magique : le _Chemin de Traverse_.

Sauf que d'habitude, elle était beaucoup plus peuplée.

Cela se voyait que l'endroit avait été abandonné pendant longtemps : la lumière n'avait pas été réinstallée, les débris devant certaines boutiques désertées n'avaient pas été retirés , et aucune personne désireuse d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires n'était en vue, malgré la période d'école arrivant à pas de troll.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le _Chaudron Baveur, _l'un des rares commerce à être éclairé et un minimum nettoyé à l'extérieur.  
Une jeune fille réparait les vitres du pub à coups de baguette. Hermione la reconnût sans difficultés : c'était Hannah Abbot, une élève de Poufsouffle qui avait le même âge qu'elle. La sang-mêlé releva la tête, sans doute à cause du bruit que le claquement du transplanage avait provoqué. Ce n'est seulement qu'à ce moment là que Hermione constata que la main moite de Fred lui tenait toujours le poignet.

« Hermione ?

La voix de Hannah semblait avoir réveillé le sorcier, retirant son accroche de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'élança vers de la Poufsouffle.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Hermione.

Hannah paraissait épuisée.

- J'aide Tom, le propriétaire, à réparer les dégâts que les mangemorts ont fait. Quand le Chemin de Traverse redeviendra comme avant, j'aimerais l'aider à s'occuper du bar. Il se fait vieux et aurai bien besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler.

Elle se tourna vers Fred, qui était resté légèrement à l'écart:

- Et toi ? Tu comptes reprendre la boutique ?

Le sorcier entrouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione intervint avant qu'il ne puisse en sortir un mot.

- Oui, bien sûr qu'il compte la reprendre ! D'ailleurs nous étions venus pour ça. N'est-ce-pas ?

Son plan était enfin mit à exécution. Bien sûr que Fred voulait reprendre la boutique. Mais le problème, c'était qu'il ne pensait pas y parvenir sans son frère. Or, la jeune fille voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était une personne à part entière, et que si son vœu était de reprendre le commerce de farces et attrapes, il le ferait, avec ou sans George.

Il regarda la jeune fille les yeux grand ouverts, la surprise se lisant comme un livre sur son visage.

- Euh, oui... Enfin, je pense, mais, euh...

Hannah n'avait pas remarqué que le rouquin avait été manipulé par Hermione et s'enthousiasma rapidement, peut-être un peu trop, presque à en sauter sur place.

- C'est super ! Si quelques magasins rouvrent, les autres suivront sûrement, et le _Chemin de Traverse_ sera de nouveau une rue active !

Hermione sourit sous l'excitation de son ancienne camarade de classe. Fred, lui, n'osait plus dire un mot.

Après avoir salué la jeune sorcière, les deux amis continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où les jumeaux avaient fondé leur rêve. L'enseigne _"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes"_, était devenue_ "Weasl y's W ard Whe ze "_, certaines lettres ayant disparues. Les deux caricatures des jumeaux n'étaient plus animées et les carreaux étaient brisés. L'endroit qui était censé provoquer le rire et la sérénité était effrayant à en donner des frissons dans le dos.  
Fred avait les larmes aux yeux. Cet endroit qu'il avait mit tant de temps à mettre en place et à élaborer était maintenant détruit. Son rêve était détruit.

" Pourquoi as-tu menti à Hannah ?

- Qui te dit que j'ai menti ?

Il la regarda froidement, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Pas sans George. Tu le sais.

- Fred...

- Non. Je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne le veux pas simplement: c'est ton désir le plus profond ! Tu as vu comment Hannah était heureuse quand je lui ai annoncé la réouverture du magasin ? Si tu le fais vraiment, ce sera la réaction de tout le monde. Ils ont besoin de rire. Tu peux les aider. Ils ont besoin de toi."

Hermione aussi, avait les yeux humides. Tout cela était sorti du cœur. Fred avait été la seule personne à qui elle aie pu se raccrocher. Il avait accepté de l'écouter pendant des heures. Il l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il l'avait refait sourire. Ils ont besoin de lui. Elle a besoin de lui.

"Entrons"

La jeune fille n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de choix à Fred, puisqu'elle était déjà à moitié dans le magasin en disant cela.  
En entrant, ils ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les mangemorts s'étaient acharnés. Tout était en ruine. L'escalier central n'était maintenant qu'un tas de morceaux de bois par terre, tout comme les étagères. Des fragments de verre et toutes sortes de débris jonchaient le sol. Il y avait tant de poussière qui volait qu'ils en avaient les yeux rouges. le sorcier s'avança en premier, constatant les dégâts d'un air ahuri. Hermione, elle, préférait rester à l'écart pour le moment.

"Raaaaaaah"

Fred avait frappé de colère dans l'un des morceaux de l'ex-escalier. Les poings serrés, il hurlait de rage. Il commençait donner des coups de pied sur tout et n'importe quoi. La jeune fille restait à sa place, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Il fallait bien qu'il le voit un jour. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir amené. Elle préférait être avec lui quand il découvrirait ça, qu'il y soit allé tout seul et qu'il fasse une bêtise. Une bêtise qu'il était sur le point d'effectuer.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette que Hermione réagit. Elle s'élança vers lui et sortit sa baguette. Il était trop tard. Presque.

"Expelliarmus !"

Le jeune homme ne s'y était pas attendu, et avait été désarmé très facilement. Il jeta un regard noir à la Née-moldue.

"Comment as-tu osé ? hurla t-il.

Elle avait peur. Peur de voir cette horreur dans ses yeux. Ce qu'elle avait fuit pendant des mois. C'était là. Elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.

- J'ai seulement sauvé la seule chose qu'il te reste."

Fred fronça les sourcils. Ils restèrent ainsi, se dévisageant l'un l'autre. Il était furieux: la veine gonflée traversant son cou le prouvait. Seuls les bruits de leurs respirations se faisaient entendre.  
Soudain, il se retourna, ramassant sa baguette restée sur l'un des rares mètre carré qui n'était pas orné de décombres.  
Pendant ce temps, Hermione se décala dans un autre coin de la pièce. Certains gravats lévitèrent en même temps qu'elle levait sa baguette.

Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux pendant près d'une heure, Fred s'étant calmé et réparant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Maintenant, ils comprenaient d'où provenait la fatigue de Hannah: ils la subissaient aussi. La jeune fille était frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait, si il lui en voulait toujours ou pas.

Après quelques heures de travail acharné, le rouquin brisa enfin calme pesant qui régnait dans la boutique.

"Ça te dit de faire une pause ? proposa t-il.

Hermione accepta sans hésiter une seule seconde. Ils directement s'assirent par terre, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient sales et poussiéreux, mais la moitié avait été réparée, et c'était le principal. Tout d'abord, l'escalier central avait été entièrement reconstitué, et c'était sûrement ce qui leur avait prit le plus de temps. Ils avaient recomposé les vitrines et rétabli quelques meubles. Tout deux étaient épuisés.  
La brune observa la salle en détail. Ils avaient fait du bon boulot, mais le reste coûterait une fortune. Surtout pour se réapprovisionner en produits. Elle ne savait pas comment Fred allait s'y prendre pour trouver tout cet argent, et espérait qu'il avait assez d'économies.  
Elle s'imaginait déjà les enfants parcourir tout ce qu'ils avaient reconstruit, le sourire au lèvres.

"Hermione ?

La concernée tourna a tête vers son interlocuteur qui l'avait détourné de ses pensées.

- J'accepte de reprendre le commerce qu'à une seule condition.

- Dit toujours.

- Que tu la reprennes avec moi."


	5. Chapter IV: Mensonges découverts

**Et voici le quatrième chapitre !**

**Eliie Evans: Merci ! :) Justement, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV: Mensonge découvert**

_28 juillet 1998_

«Douze Gallions et quatre Mornilles de s'il-vous-plaît! »

Le sourire radieux, Hermione rendait la monnaie à un jeune, apparemment ravi de ses nouveaux achats.

Cela faisait maintenant bientôt deux semaines que Hermione aidait Fred au _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. _Elle avait énormément hésité à accepter la proposition de ce dernier. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'elle devrait vendre des produits qui seraient ensuite utilisés à mauvais escient à Poudlard. Si quelques années auparavant, quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'elle travaillerait dans la célèbre boutique de Farces et Attrapes, elle aurait directement pensé que c'était un fou tout droit sorti de Sainte Mangouste. Mais d'un côté, c'était elle qui avait forcé la main au sorcier pour qu'il reprenne la boutique. De plus, il était aussi têtu qu'elle: le rouquin n'aurait jamais abandonné son idée.  
Hermione avait donc cédé, à contrecœur, sachant pertinemment qu'en tant que préfète en chef pour l'année suivante, elle serait obligée de confisquer toutes ces bêtises.

Ah oui, la jeune sorcière retournerait à Poudlard l'année suivante! Malgré l'exemption des qualifications habituelles d'Auror par Kingsley Shackelbolt, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, pour tous les élèves ayant participé à la Bataille de Poudlard, la Née-moldue tenait absolument à passer ses ASPIC, et donc faire sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie.

Le pire avait été quand Fred avait annoncé leur décision à la famille. Il avait eu la bonne idée d'en faire part à table. Bien sûr, ce sujet avait été source de dispute. Comme ils s'y attendaient, George avait très mal prit la nouvelle. Depuis ce soir-là, il n'était pas revenu au Terrier: il avait emmené toutes ses affaires à l'appartement du _Chemin de Traverse_. Harry et Ginny s'étaient abstenu de tout commentaire, tandis que les parents Weasley avaient tenus à rester neutre face à la situation.

" Hermione ?

La concernée se retourna. Elle avait du mal à distinguer Fred parmi la foule, mais sa tignasse rousse était reconnaissable.

- Laisse Grant à la caisse et aide-moi avec les livraisons !"

Grant était un élève de Poufsouffle qui rentrerait également en septième année, remplaçant Verity, la pauvre ayant été tuée durant la guerre.* Voyant la détresse des deux amis aux débuts de la reprise de la boutique, il s'était directement porté volontaire pour les aider, comme Hannah avec Tom. C'était un Sang-mêlé qui était très serviable et d'agréable compagnie. Ce n'était pas rare que les trois amis sortent ensemble durant leur temps libre après le travail.

Hermione laissa la place à ce dernier et rejoignit Fred. La boutique avait énormément de succès et était tous les jours pleine à craquer. Depuis, certains commerces reprenaient. Premièrement, _Gringotts_. Les dégâts que le dragon avait causés avait été réparés, et les sorciers pouvaient de nouveau accéder à leurs coffres. _Fleury & Botts_ avait aussi réapparu sur le _Chemin de Traverse_ il y a peu, à la plus grande joie de Hermione.

En quelques coups de baguette, tous les produits arrivés fraîchement le matin étaient désormais dans leurs rayons respectifs.  
Alors que Hermione allait libérer Grant de la caisse, elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Fred. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir d'où elle provenait, elle aperçut Neville, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la masse. Quand il parvint enfin à sa hauteur, ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la guerre, depuis le rassemblement des morts, un souvenir qui était loin d'être le plus heureux. Hermione ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui. Ni avec personne, d'ailleurs.  
Pourtant, elle lui sauta dans les bras. cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il lui avait manqué. Ils lui avaient tous manqués.  
Quand leur étreinte se desserra, il lui demanda:

" Tu as accepté leur proposition ?

Elle secoua la tête. la jeune fille avait tout de suite comprit de quoi il parlait.

- Non. Être Auror ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux faire mes études dans les "règles". je ne souhaite pas être récompensée pour avoir tuer des hommes, pour la bonne cause soit-il. Et toi ?

Le sorcier paraissait plutôt déstabilisé par les propos de Hermione.

- J'ai accepté, mais je ne compte pas le rester longtemps. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un métier en rapport avec la Botanique.

la sorcière sourit à cette nouvelle. Son interlocuteur avait toujours eu un penchant pour les plantes magiques, et c'était d'ailleurs le meilleur en la matière associée.  
Il la regarda de haut en bas, avant de continuer:

- Que fais tu dans cette tenue ?

Hermione avait totalement oubliée qu'elle portait encore l'uniforme de chez _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

- Je travaille ici pour le reste de l'été, pour aider Fred car George est malade."

Un accord avait été effectué avec ses deux associés: faire passer l'absence du jumeau pour une cause médicale.

Hermione trouvait Neville assez mal en point: il avait des yeux gonflés, des cheveux semblables à ceux de Harry et des vêtements complètement négligés.

"Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le Gryffondor paraissait gêné. Elle avait l'impression de voir le jeune Neville maladroit de 1ère année. Avant qu'elle ne puisse envisager de retirer sa question, il répondit:

- Depuis que Bellatrix est... Je pensais que...

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Neville regardait le bout de ses chaussures, les larmes aux yeux. La sorcière fît alors aussitôt le rapprochement.

- Oh Neville ! Je suis désolée...

Il lui fît un faible sourire. Il tortillait un papier de chewing-gum entre ses doigts. Il avait toujours gardé l'espoir que ses parents redeviennent lucides, et vu sa réaction, il avait été anéanti.

- Tu sais, depuis toutes ces années, je me suis toujours imaginé pleins de scénarios. Des bons comme des mauvais. Et je préfère qu'aucun ne se réalise plutôt qu'un des pires.

C'était le courageux Neville Longdubat de dix-sept ans qui avait prononcé ces mots.

_29 juillet 1998_

" C'est déjà fini ?

Il fallait toujours au minimum deux personne à la boutique, et le début de la pause de Hermione signifiait que celle de Fred arrivait à sa fin.

- On dirait bien"

Le sorcier soupira. Adossé au mur de l'entrée du magasin, il regardait au loin, des cernes décorant ses yeux. Son travail lui prenait la totalité de son temps, et la Née-moldue soupçonnait qu'il essayait d'oublier en occupant toutes ses journées. Seuls les courts moment de pause lui permettaient de penser. Tout comme elle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, il percuta une jeune sorcière sortant de la boutique.

"Excusez-m... Fred !"

- Angelina !"

Sa capacité à différencier les jumeaux avait toujours impressionnée Hermione. Du moins, avant la Guerre. Maintenant, la jeune fille n'avait aucun mal à les reconnaître. Ils se prirent dans les bras, sous les regards malicieux de la Née-modlue et d'Alicia, accompagnant son amie. Après avoir salué cette dernière, ils décidèrent de discuter un peu avant de retourner à faire l'inventaire à l'arrière boutique.

"Quand nous avons appris que vous aviez repris le commerce, et que vous avez eu l'amabilité de nous prévenir, dit-elle ironiquement, nous avons directement transplané.

Fred baissa les yeux. Les grands sourires de ses deux amies, malgré le ton de reproche de la brune, dévoilèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas du tout énervées contre les jumeaux.

- Désolé... répondit-t'il, gêné. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous contacter.

Alicia s'interposa:

- Hé, c'est bon, t'inquiètes ! Ce n'est pas grave. D'ailleurs, où est ton frère ?

Hermione et Fred échangèrent un regard. Le plan marchait toujours.

- Malade, répliqua la brune.

Angelina fronça les sourcils. Il marchait toujours. Ou presque.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il a testé un nouveau produit, et le résultat a été très efficace, annonça t-il sournoisement, ses lèvres étirées en coin, mais on a oublié de créer le remède avant.

Le sorcier avait déclaré ça tellement naturellement que même Hermione y aurait cru. Mais les deux autres jeunes filles n'étaient ni convaincues, ni dupes.

- Mais... Fred ! s'indigna Alicia, ça fait près de trois ans que vous créez des produits rendant malades la moitié des élèves de Poudlard ! Vous savez très bien que les antidotes doivent toujours être fait avant !

Angelina comprit plus rapidement:

- Fred. Où est-il ?

L'interpellé se pinça les lèvres, sûrement pour que rien n'en sorte. Hermione était inquiète. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait que personne ne soit au courant de la réaction de George.  
Le rouquin se plaça entre les deux Griffondor, posa ses bras autour de leur épaules, tout en rigolant.

- On ne peut décidément rien vous cacher !

Il leur expliqua tout, excepté leurs rendez-vous nocturnes, ainsi que ses maintes crises de larmes et de colère. Elles écoutèrent le récit en entier sans l'interrompre. Tout en disant cela, il souriait. Il était plus séduisant lorsqu'il était joyeux, ou qu'il faisait semblant de l'être, comme maintenant, que lorsqu'il avait les yeux rougis. Alicia et Angelina semblaient avoir compris la carapace que Fred s'était formée ces quelques dernières semaines, mais elle de dirent rien. Sur le moment, la Née-moldue était un peu mise à part, ce qui la rendait jalouse. Depuis la guerre, elle pensait être la plus proche du sorcier, comme s'il en avait oublié tout le monde extérieur. Mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses amies de Poudlard, c'était elle, qu'il avait oublié. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Mais il souriait, alors elle ne lui en voulait pas. Pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de raconter l'histoire, cela faisait longtemps que la pause de Hermione était finit et que Grant était seul à gérer la boutique. Après que le refus catégorique de la proposition des filles se portant volontaires pour aller voir George, ils se dirent au revoir. Fred accorda au jeune Poufsouffle une pause d'un quart d'heure, et ils continuèrent à travailler, comme avant. Du moins, presque comme avant. Maintenant, Hermione avait une idée en tête. Elle allait la mettre à exécution. Bientôt.

* * *

*Grant est entièrement issu de mon imagination. Je ne voyais personne pour aider Fred et Hermione à la boutique pour le moment, et j'ai donc décidé d'intégrer provisoirement cet attachant Poufsouffle ! Quant à Verity, aucune information sur elle après la guerre n'a été fournie, du coup je la fait passer pour morte (comment ça il y a assez de morts comme ça ?).

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour un chapitre que je trouve moins bien que les autres... J'essayerais de vous poster le Chapitre V dans la semaine ! A votre avis, quelle est l'idée de Hermione ?**


	6. Chapitre V: Révélations

**Salut !**

**Désolée du retard pour ce chapitre, mais étant à l'étranger, je n'ai pas souvent internet. Donc voici le cinquième chapitre écrit en douze heures d'avion !  
En espérant qu'il vous plaise !  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre V : Révélations**

_31 Juillet 1998_

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Tous chantaient en cœur, encerclés autour d'un Harry gêné et déconcerté. En ce jour, les tensions à propos de la boutique s'étaient apaisés. Du moins, elles avaient été laissées de côté. Même George était venu spécialement pour l'occasion, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait parlé à personne, excepté sa mère. Enfin, est-ce que chanter « Joyeux anniversaire » était considéré comme adresser la parole au destiné ?

Après que les voix se soit tues, ils s'installèrent autour de la table du salon, cadeaux à la main. A part le fameux pull de Molly, Hermione n'était au courant d'aucun des présents. Même Ginny n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'elle offrait à son petit-ami.  
Ce fût Arthur qui se lança en premier.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose... »

Il tenait un paquet de forme rectangulaire, et Hermione aurait pu parier la totalité de ces Gallions sur le fait que Mr Weasley était sur le point d'offrir un livre à Harry.  
Et elle avait raison. Lorsque son meilleur ami arracha le papier, il découvrit un grimoire relié brun, dont le titré était gravé en couleur rouge vif.

"**Mille et un objets sorciers,**  
**Le guide indispensable des articles magiques !**"

Hermione sourit. C'était vrai que même après ces sept, voire huit années passées dans le monde qui était désormais le leur, certains objets leurs étaient encore inconnu. Le bouquin usé, qui était sûrement d'occasion, serait probablement très utile au Gryffondor ! D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'Arthur aurait aussi besoin de ce livre, mais version moldue.  
Le jeune sorcier feuilleta quelques pages. Il y avait des photos en mouvements, quelques textes où les lettres changeaient de places, et même qu'il tomba sur une page où le guide commençait une chanson !

"Merci beaucoup !"

Harry avait les joues toutes rouges et un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

C'était ensuite le tour de George. Il avait une barbe de quelques jours ainsi qu'une tenue pas très soignée. Néanmoins, cela se voyait qu'il faisait l'effort d'être le plus souriant possible pour l'anniversaire de Harry.  
Se trouvait dans ses mains une énorme boîte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prit la peine d'emballer. Cependant, quand le jeune homme de maintenant dix-huit ans l'aperçue, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Hermione comprit vite pourquoi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur un balai, et voyant ce coffret d'accessoires de Quidditch, il devenait fou de joie. Tous les garçons présents autour de la table, ainsi que Ginny, s'était approchés du cadeau. Seuls les parents et la Née-moldue étaient restés à leur place, observant les intéressés. Ils étaient tous ébahis, et les seuls sons qui sortaient de leur bouche entre ouverte étaient des "Ouaah !", ou des "Oooh !". Hermione ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tant être en extase autour d'objet servant à seulement à faire du sport, mais après tout, eux ne comprenaient pas l'excitation de sentir l'agréable odeur du parchemin, ni celle de commencer à lire une histoire tellement prenante qu'on ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.  
Mr et Mrs Weasley s'interrogèrent du regard, et Arthur haussa les épaules. La Née-moldue avait été la seule à le remarquer, et surtout à comprendre la question muette: d'où provenait l'argent avec lequel George avait acheté le coffret ?

Vint ensuite Molly.

"Je sais que c'est moins impressionnant que Georges, mais je voulais perdurer la tradition !

- Vos pulls me feront toujours plaisir, Mrs Weasley."

Cette dernière décrocha un sourire. Tout le monde s'attendait sûrement à un fameux tricot uni, orné de la lettre _"H"_, mais cette année, la mère de famille avait légèrement modifié la coutume. Les emblèmes des quatre maison de Poudlard avaient été brodés sur le devant, ornementés d'un éclair jaune au centre.

" Je t'ai fais ce pull pour que tu réalise quelque chose, Harry.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils. Molly s'expliqua:

- Serdaigle t'accueillerais les bras ouverts: malgré ton penchant pour l'irrespect du règlement, tu étais sérieux et travailleur. Ta malice, quant à elle, aurait put te réserver une place à Serpentard, et Pouffsouffle honorerait sûrement ta loyauté. Mais Gryffondor à eu la chance de te gagner par ton courage."

Harry alla serrer Mrs Weasley dans ses bras. C'était de très belles paroles, et personne n'osa la contredire. Et aussi probablement parce que personne n'avait rien à contredire.

Le tour de Hermione arriva. Cependant, elle n'avait pas de cadeau dans les bras.

" Je reviens."

Alors qu'elle se levait pour se rendre à l'étage, des murmures s'élevèrent autour de la table. Seul Fred était au courant de la surprise que réservait la sorcière: il L'avait vue.

" Comment vas-tu faire pour La dissimuler ?" lui avait-il demandé.

- Par magie." lui avait-elle répondue.

La jeune fille alla La chercher dans la chambre de Ron, dans laquelle elle La cachait depuis deux jours maintenant.

" Ça y est, tu vas bientôt être libérée !"

Elle ne répondit rien et se laissa transporter tranquillement. Une fois dans les escaliers, Harry écarquilla les yeux en La remarquant. Elle répondit par un hululement.  
Toujours dans sa cage, la chouette-effraie blanche avec quelques taches noires sur ces douces plumes paraissait excitée de voir le sorcier s'approcher doucement, comme si elle comprenait qu'elle avait à faire à son futur propriétaire. Ce dernier ouvrit précautionneusement la volière. L'oiseau n'attendit pas longtemps pour en sortir, et après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, elle vint se poser délicatement sur l'épaule de Harry. Il caressa son joli plumage, et elle semblait apprécier ce geste. En cet instant, n'importe qui aurait put voir que le maître et son animal étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

"Elle se nomme Lumen"

Ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisi ce nom si gracieux, qui lui correspondait si bien. La propriétaire de la boutique animalière l'avair recueillie dans une rue de Londres, où la chouette c'était posée sur un lampadaire. Donc elle avait choisi "Lumen" signifiant "Lumière".  
Malgré l'enthousiasme du Gryffondor, Hermione voyait du chagrin dans ses yeux. Rien ni personne ne remplacerait Hedwige. Toutefois, il avait une nouvelle amie, qui décida de rester sur son épaule.

Il restait encore Ginny et Fred, et la cadette se proposa. Elle tenait deux magnifique écrins verts foncé, mais elle n'en donna qu'un à son compagnon. Tout deux ouvrirent leurs boîtes aux même instant. Celle de Harry contenait une magnifique gourmette agrémentée d'un émeraude, tandis que celle de Ginny recelait une élégante parure, ornementée de la même pierre précieuse.

"Elle est ensorcelée, déclara Ginny. Lorsque l'autre est en danger, le vert de la pierre se met à scintiller fortement."

Personne ne réagit. Seul Harry se leva pour entourer sa bien-aimée de ses bras protecteurs. La tête posée contre son omoplate, elle prononça tout doucement:

"Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Rien ne nous arriveras. Ne t'inquiètes pas."

Il avait tort.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette forte étreinte, avant de se lâcher pour retourner s'asseoir.

"Bon, je crois que de vous tous, j'ai le cadeau le plus médiocre !"

Tous le monde se tourna vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mot. Fred souriait. C'était bien le seul en ce moment même. Il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, et ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Il sortit de sa poche des tickets que Hermione reconnut directement.

"Tiens, voici de bons pour la boutique. Utilises-les bien, même notre frère avait pas eu ce privilège !"

Le jumeau regarda en coin sa moitié, qui fit de même. Tout deux avaient un regard malicieux reflétant leur complicité, ce qui redonna le sourire à la Née-Moldue.

"Mais ça, ce n'est pas le pus important."

Décidément, cette journée allait de surprise en surprise, car il sortit une boîte que la sorcière reconnut aussi. Elle était ahurie.

"Fred, tu ne peux pas... commença-t-elle.

- Si, la preuve: je le fais, la coupa-t-il.

- Tu ne sais pas si...

- Toi non plus."

Il avait du culot. Énormément de culot. C'était du Fred tout craché. Toute la tablée avait écouté sans perdre une mornille de la discussion à laquelle son interlocuteur avait mit fin. Ce dernier incita Harry à ouvrir la petite boîte, ce qu'il fit. Bien sûr, il s'y trouvait ce que Hermione pensait: le fameux Déluminateur.

"Je ne peux pas accepter."

Il n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton de colère, bien au contraire. Il avait été neutre sans aucune émotion prenant place sur son visage.

- Si Harry. Prends-le."

La voix de la sagesse avait parlé. Molly avait parlé. Elle savait ce qui était le mieux pour ses enfants, ainsi ce qu'il voulaient. Ou auraient voulu.

Peut-être qu'après tout, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais ce cadeau était un message clair de la part de Fred: il fallait vider la chambre de Ron.  
Ginny serra fort la main de Harry, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Et sinon, la boutique marche bien ?

Le changement maladroit de sujet de la part de Mr Weasley avait capté un minimum l'attention. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit:

- Oui, très bien: elle est tous les jours remplie de clients. Mais Grant et moi allont bientôt partir il faut donc que Fred trouve rapidement au moins une autre personne pour l'aider.

Tous les regards se tournèrent, inconsciemment ou pas, vers George. Ce dernier fixait ses mains posée sur la table.

"J'espère que vous n'attendez rien de ma part.

- Justement, si.

C'était sorti tout seul. Tout le monde la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne voulait justement pas le brusquer. C'était raté.  
Il se leva.

"Je vous ai déjà dit mon avis mon avis là-dessus.

- George, attend !"

Elle eu juste le temps d'attraper son bras avait qu'il ne transplane. L'arrivée fut assez violente. Hermione se retrouva au sol, en plein milieu du salon de l'appartement du rouquin. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas voulu transplaner, l'atterrissage avait été malencontreux. Mais son plan était mis à exécution.

"Comment as-tu osé ?"

Depuis la guerre, ce fut la première fois qu'il lui rappelait vraiment Fred. Le ton froid avec lequel il lui avait adressé la parole au _Chemin de Traverse_ était retrouvé ici.

Elle se releva. l'habitat était plutôt en désordre. George la fixait avec des grands yeux verts. Les même que Fred. Mais eux n'avaient pas la hargne de continuer.

"Tu le détruis. Tu ne t'en rend peut-être pas compte mais tu le détruis de plus en plus.

Sa colère avait l'air de s'apaiser, tandis que Hermione tentait de rester calme. Il s'assit sur le canapé.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Non, effectivement, je ne comprend pas. Vous avez passé toute votre enfance ensemble, toujours tout fait à deux. Vous avez réalisé votre rêve ensemble ! Je pensais que votre amitié serait plus forte face aux événements.

Il n'y avait en réalité qu'un événement: la Guerre. La Guerre et tous ses morts.

- Moi aussi, je le pensais. Mais il a fait une chose impardonnable. Il a tué notre frère."

En créant ce plan, Hermione s'était attendue à plusieurs scénarios, mais sûrement pas celui là.  
Face à l'incompréhension de la sorcière, il se pinça les lèvres: il en avait trop dit. Mais pas assez au goût de la jeune fille, qui s'installa près de lui.

"Je t'écoute.

il prit une grande inspiration avant de s'élancer dans son récit.

- Fred a beaucoup souffert durant la Guerre. Ce salopard du Carrow l'avait prit à part, le torturant sous les sortilèges Doloris. Bien sûr, Fred faisait le malin en le provoquant. Il m'a dit que s'il devait mourir, ce ne serait pas sans un sourire aux lèvres. Et il pensait mourir à ce moment là. Mais Il est arrivé. Il a mit Alecto au sol, délivrant Fred. Mais cet imbécile de l'a pas tué. Non, il l'a provoqué encore une fois. Sauf que le mangemort n'était pas totalement immobilisé. Il a jeté un dernier _Avada Kedavra_ dans leur direction, qui L'a touché à l'épaule."

Les dernières phrases avaient été dites entres des sanglots incontrôlables. Hermione aussi, pleurait.

- Je ne veux plus rire, continua-t-il. Ça a tué notre frère. Il est allé trop loin."

Elle comprenait. Il avait été idiot.

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'ignorer.

George releva la tête. Il était rouge. Rouge de colère.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il a tué notre frère, Hermione ! Tué !

Elle garda son calme.

- Est-ce de sa baguette, dont le sortilège Le tuant est sorti ? Est-ce lui qui a déclenché la guerre ?

Il rebaissa la tête, en pleurs. Elle le poussait à bout, mais il le fallait.

- Répond, George.

Il ne pût pas répondre Il secoua négligemment la tête, s'avouant vaincu.

- Je pense qu'après l'erreur qu'il a commit, la culpabilité doit assez le ronger pour ne pas subir les reproches silencieux de son frère."

Sur ces mots, Hermione se leva, laissant seul George avec ses pensées.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment va réagit Hermione avec Fred désormais ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ;)**

**Maya**


	7. Chapitre VI: Poudlard, les décombres

**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Un moment assez important pour le reste de l'histoire... Je vous laisse découvrir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Poudlard, les décombres**

_6 Aout 1998_

« Vous êtes tous prêts ?

La voix forte de Mrs Weasley n'avait pas de mal à se faire entendre, bienque Hermione soit au dernier étage.  
Les réponses étant « Oui » et « Non », passant par du « Presque ! » ou « Attendez cinq minutes ! », la plus insolite d'entre elles fut :

- Hiboux ! »

La jeune sorcière descendit à la cuisine, où se trouvait Fred, détachant un parchemin accroché à la patte d'un valeureux Hiboux Grand Duc.

« Maman ! C'est le cachet du Ministère ! »

Molly se précipita dans la pièce et arracha la lettre des mains de son fils. Hermione et Fred la lurent par-dessus son épaule.

_« Percy et moi ne pourront pas venir à l'heure prévue : beaucoup de travail au Ministère._  
_Je vous aime, à tout à l'heure._  
_Arthur»_

Le rouquin se pencha vers la brune et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Pas trop déçue que Percy ne soit pas là ? »

En guise de réponse, elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il ne devait pas être assez fort car cela ne déclencha qu'un rire chez le frappé. En même temps, elle avait conservé sa force, au contraire de la droite qu'elle avait envoyée à Malfoy en troisième année.  
Ce souvenir lui décrocha un sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que la mère de famille soit parvenue à réunir tout le monde, elle expliqua le programme.

"Filius a réussi à lever le sortilège d'interdiction de transplanage juste pour aujourd'hui, donc tous les dégâts doivent être réparés le plus vite possible. Bill et Charlie nous rejoignent directement sur place, tandis qu'Arthur et Percy viendront plus tard. On y va."

Sur cette dernière phrase, tous transplanèrent en même temps. Malgré l'obtention de son permis, Hermione avait toujours cette sensation d'écrasement? Mais elle arriva dignement sur ses deux jambes devant le château. Seuls les professeurs étaient déjà sur place, ainsi que Harry, qui avait tenu à venir plus tôt.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, ce fut Minerva qui supervisa les travaux. Selon elle, les dégâts les plus importants étaient à l'extérieur, sur les toits. Pour cette tâche, elle demanda à Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie et Harry d'enfourcher leurs balais, accompagnés d'autres élèves se débrouillant sur cet objet ménager.

De plus en plus de monde arrivait peu à peu, ce qui était très bon signe: il y avait pour le moment une centaine de personne répondant présents, élèves comme parents. Ces derniers n'avaient pas revu Poudlard depuis une éternité, et certains décrochèrent une larme en voyant les ruines de leur ancienne école.

"Hermione ?

L'interpellée se retourna. Les yeux verts de la femme sévère fixaient la Née-Moldue. Cet air doux mais grave sur le visage de sa professeur de métamorphose lui rappelait toutes ces superbes années passées en ce lieu.

- Avec Neville et Luna, vous vous occuperez de gérer les élèves à l'intérieur du château, pendant que les parents seront à l'extérieur. Déterminez les secteurs et les tâches comme vous le voulez, mais en fonction du niveau de chacun.

- Vous pouvez comptez sur nous, professeur Mc Gonagall.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur son visage de femme d'un âge avancé.

- Je sais", murmura t-elle.

Alors que la jeune fille allait exécuter les ordres une lourde main se posa sur son épaule, accompagnée d'une odeur pas très appétissante de chien mouillé.

"Hagrid !

La sorcière se jeta dans les gros bras de son ami, qui l'étreignirent avec force.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui confia t-il.

Elle se sentit soudain plutôt mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit...

Il se détacha d'elle, une lueur dans le regard, et répondit pas une question quelque peu étrange.

- De toute façon, aurais-tu su où écrire ?'

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard, balayant l'immense parc de Poudlard du regard, jusqu'à trouver l'endroit. L'endroit où elle aurait du se trouver. Mais la cabane de Hagrid n'était plus. Elle se retourna vers lui, paniquée.

"Mais où vis-tu, maintenant ?

- Harry s'est débrouillé pour me payer un hôtel moldu en attendant de me reconstruire un abri ici.

Et voilà que le fameux sentiment de malaise revint.

- J'ai été tellement égoïste...

Le géant la coupa:

- Arrête Hermione. Tu avais tes propres problèmes à gérer.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Sans parents. Sans logement.

- Et je pense que tu as été l'une des plus touchée par la mort de Ron."

Ce nom la fit frémir. Depuis combien de temps ne L'avait-elle pas entendu ? Même durant sa dernière conversation avec George, ils ne L'avaient pas mentionné.

"Nous avons tous été touchés par la mort de Ron."

* * *

"Ne prenez pas ça comme une punition ! C'est pour le bien que l'école !

Cela faisait bien la cinquantième fois qu'elle répétait cette ultime phrase aux troisièmes années qui râlaient.

- En même temps, comment ne pas prendre pour une punition le fait de replacer les tableaux avec Rusard alors que d'autres volent sur des balais ?

Neville avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres? Hermione soupira. Il avait raison.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse."

Les deux Gryffondor, ainsi que la Serdaigle se rendaient dans toutes les salles du château pour contrôler l'avancement des travaux.  
Après quelques sorts plutôt complexes, les septièmes années avaient réussi à refaire bouger les escaliers, ainsi que réinstaller tous les pièges voire mit de nouveaux, ce dont les futurs écoliers ce seraient bien passés.  
Beaucoup d'élèves étaient présents, dont certains que Hermione ne connaissait pas: étant absente l'année précédente, tous les premières années étaient inconnus à ses yeux.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sinistre salle des potions, un rouquin se plaça devant elle, ce qui la fit sursauter.

"Vous avez fini les toits ? demanda t-elle.

Il hocha, la tête, épuisé, mais un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

- Chaque maison avait un secteur, donc j'étais avec Alicia, Angelina et Olivier.

A l'entente de ces deux premiers noms, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Mais Fred ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Et devine qui est venu! poursuivit-il. Quelques indices: blond platine, Serpentard et Mangemort.

Hermione soupira. Tout deux avaient abordés plusieurs fois le sujet, et ils en avaient conclu que Drago avait été manipulé, et que sans l'influence de ses parents, il n'en serait pas là.

- C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit venu" dit-elle finalement.

Fred acquiesça.

"C'est bon pour la salle des potions !"

La voix lointaine de Neville lui parvint avant qu'elle ne le voit courir dans leur direction. La sueur perlait sur son front. La soirée était déjà bien entamée. Hermione cocha sur son parchemin le dernier endroit restauré.

"On a fini !" déclara t-elle.

Neville partit prévenir les autres. Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa liste, les joues de la sorcière s'empourprèrent.

"Je me suis trompée, il reste un dernier endroit.

- Où ?

- La Salle sur Demande."

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers le même endroit, s'arrêtèrent, se regardèrent et rigolèrent. La Salle sur Demande se matérialisait partout où ils voulaient dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. Pourtant, d'un même instinct, ils étaient directement partis vers la même direction: la première fois où ils avaient franchi ces portes pour la réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore.  
Les grandes portes en bois apparurent devant eux, et Hermione se demandait ce qu'ils y trouverait. La salle spacieuse contenait seulement un lit au centre. La jeune femme interrogea suspicieusement Fred du regard.

"On est épuisés", se justifia t-il.

Les deux amis s'affalèrent sur le seul meuble de la pièce décidant de faire une pause.

"Il y aurait juste de la nourriture et ce serait parfait.

Hermione sourit

- On dirait Ron.

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Du moins, que quelques minutes plus tard. Des minutes interminables pour la brune, dont le souire était tombé plus vite qu'il n'était apparu.

- Si seulement il était là."

Cette phrase était sortie de la bouche de tout le monde. Surtout de celle de Fred durant leurs nuits blanches communes. Mais il n'était pas là.

"Arrête de culpabiliser.

Cela faisait maintenant sept jours qu'elle essayait de lui en parler, sans jamais avoir trouvé le moment idéal. Il se tourna vers elle, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

- George te l'a dit ?

Elle hocha la tête, en espérant qu'il n'en voudrait pas à son jumeau. Il s'assit et posa sa tète sur ses genoux.

- Tu dois me trouver encore plus idiot qu'avant.

Elle se redressa et le contredit.

- Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il leva la tête, le visage complètement inexpressif.

- Le ciel est beau ce soir.

Hermione fit de même, et fut étonnée de voir le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Elle était persuadée qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas là en arrivant. La magie, sans doute.

- De toute façon, je comptais vous l'annoncer. Pour que le mystère de sa mort n'en reste pas un éternellement

- Ne leur dit pas, Fred.

Il se retourna vers la Née-Moldue, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu me demande de leur mentir ?

Elle fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire: réfléchir. Et trouver quoi répondre.

- Tout dépend du point de vue. Est-ce qu'omettre de dire quelques chose est considéré comme une mensonge ?

- Pourquoi ? répondit-il.

- Ils ont déjà perdu un frère u un fils. Je pense que ça suffit."

Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Pas vu se rapprocher lentement d'elle. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Alors que leurs nez se touchaient presque, elle ferma prudemment ses paupières. Elle sentit la main de Fred effleurer sa joue, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle sentait aussi son souffle régulier dans son cou. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Hermione le laissa faire. Elle se laissait embarquer dans ce baiser interdit. Quand elle y répondit pudiquement, il enlaça ses bras autour de sa taille. Puis elle pensa à Ron.  
Elle se détacha brusquement de Fred. La Gryffondor se leva, partant d'un pas déterminé vers les portes de la pièce.

"Hermione... la retint-il.

Elle se retourna dans sa direction, les yeux bercés de larmes.

- Je ne peux pas Fred, je suis désolée."

C'était le deuxième jumeau en une semaine qu'elle laissait seul avec lui-même.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures que la sorcière errait, seule, dans les couloirs flambants neufs du château. S'appuyant contre un mur, elle s'affaissa, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

"Si seulement il était là." répétait-elle entre deux sanglots.

Quand elle releva la tête, des portes étaient apparues. _Elle était persuadée qu'elles ne se trouvaient pas là en arrivant. La magie, sans doute._ Elle les poussa. Dans la salle, elle s'installa derrière le seul pupitre, prit la plume et laissa les mots et les larmes envahir le parchemin.

_"Cher Ron..."_ commença t-elle.

* * *

**Gros suspens ! :D**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, il est déjà écrit, plus qu'à le taper sur l'ordi (j'écris toujours tout à la main).**

**A bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre VII: Promesse et Confessions

**Voilà le septième chapitre, qui est un peu particulier ! Faites attention, il y a des changements de points de vue dans celui-ci.  
**

**Il est très court, je sais, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Promesse et Confessions**

_7 Août 1998_

**Point de vue : Molly Weasley**

Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle observait Fred, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, agenouillé près de la tombe de son frère. Lui qui avait si bien tenu le coup jusqu'ici.

Derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, Molly avait du mal à supporter cette scène. Ces scènes.

Elle repensait à Hermione, qui avait fait de même quelques heures plus tôt. Tous deux murmuraient, hurlaient et sanglotaient des paroles qui seraient enterrées avec le destiné.

« C'est pas possible. »

La douce voix presque inaudible de Ginny était tout de même parvenue aux oreille de Mrs Wealsey. Sa fille avait les yeux vides, regardant sans voir son frère dans la pénombre de la nuit laisser défiler ses peines.

« C'est pas possible, répéta t-elle.

Elle s'avança calmement vers Ginny et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tout le monde craque un jour, ma chérie. Même les plus forts. »

* * *

**Point de vue: Hermione Granger **

_"Cher Ron"_commença t-elle.

La jeune fille était assise en tailleur devant la tombe de son meilleur ami, alors que le soleil encore inoffensif venait tout juste de se lever. Un parchemin dans les mains, elle en lisait le contenu à voix haute.

_"Si tu entends, écoutes-moi. Si tu vois, regardes-moi. Si tu te souviens, ne m'oublies pas. Si tu as un cœur, pardonnes-moi."_

Elle fit une pause. Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à faire un dialogue. Pourtant, en écoutant le silence de l'aube, elle fut déçue qu'un miracle ne soit pas arrivé. Elle continua de lire sa lettre, ornée de tâches provenant des larmes lors de l'écriture, brouillant certains mots. Mais peu lui importait.

_"J'ai toujours essayé d'être forte. Pour toi, pour eux. Pour tout ceux qui sont forcés de subir ton absence. De souffrir en silence."_

Sa voix tremblait. Elle sut s'arrêter, pour pouvoir ensuite reprendre.

"_Tu sais, au début, je me suis sentie laissée, abandonnée. Par toi, mon meilleur ami. par toi, mon amour." _

Hermione craqua.

"Vois-tu mes larmes ? hurla t-elle dans le vide. Ce sont les flux de ma rage."

Cela ne faisait pas parti de la lettre. Elle sanglotait, essayant de se calmer.

_"Pourquoi toi ?_ murmura t-elle. _J'imagine que dès la perte d'un proche, nous nous posons tous cette même question. Tu as toujours oeuvré pour le bien, comme la plupart de ceux qui t'ont rejoins."_

La feuille se froissait dans ses mains moites.

_"Ton absence est difficile à accepter, tu sais ? Pour tout le monde. Mais il y a Lui. On s'est trouvés grâce à toi. Ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Seulement, et toujours celle de Voldemort._  
_Si tu as un cœur, pardonnes Fred._  
_Plus personne n'a peur de prononcer "Voldemort", mais nous avons longtemps évité de dire ton nom. Ron. La peur d'un nom de fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose en elle-même."_

C'était un grand sorcier qui avait prononcer cette phrase avant elle. Un très grand sorcier. Elle roula de parchemin en boule entre les paumes. Elle connaissait la suite par cœur. Elle connaissait la lettre entière par cœur.

_"Je t'aime, Ron. Mais je ne veux plus aimer. Ni toi, ni Fred, ni qui que ce soit. Et même si je tombe amoureuse, j'enfouirai ce sentiment au plus profond de moi. Il brise trop de cœurs. Trop de vies."_

Elle inspira un grand coup, sécha ses larmes d'un geste de la main.

_"Je restera seule. Je te resterai fidèle."_

Elle se leva, se retourna et chuchota dans le vent:

"Je te le promets."

* * *

**Point de vue: Fred Weasley**

Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était venu. Sa voix intérieure lui avait dit de le faire. Que ça l'aiderait, disait-elle.

"Salut frérot."

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour commencer. Il se trouvait idiot. Idiot pour tout.

"Je suis désolé."

C'était ridicule de continuer à parler dans le vide. Il le savait. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas.

"Tout est ma faute. Si tu es ici. Si vous êtes séparés. Si tu es séparé de tout le monde. Si elle refuse de m'adresser la parole."

Les yeux humides, il continua:

"De toute façon, je ne la mérite pas. Personne ne la mérite. Ni même le plus brillant ou courageux des hommes."

Il se leva, les poings serrés et les traits du visage crispés.

"Mais peut-on lutter contre ses sentiments ? cria t-il. Peut-on ?"

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et s'agenouilla. Fred pleurait sous cette sereine pleine lune.

"Je pense que non, murmura t-il. Tout ceux qui essaient échouent. Je vois pas pourquoi j'y arriverais plus que les autres. De toute façon, je ne veux pas lutter. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. J'espère en avoir la patience. Je suis un frère indigne. Au fond de moi, j'espère qu'elle oubliera l'amour qu'elle ressent pour toi. Toi qui t'étais confié à moi seulement. Je suis un monstre."

Il s'approcha de la tombe de son petit frère et passa doucement ses doigts sur chaque lettres de son prénom.

"C'est moi qui aurait du être ici, à ta place. Et toi auprès d'elle. Je t'aime, frérot."

Il rigola, les larmes coulant et se posant silencieusement sur la plaque de marbres.

"Il aura fallut attendre que tu sois mort pour que je te le dise. Tellement de regrets. Si je pouvais remonter le temps, la première et seule chose que je ferais serait d'échanger nos places. Mais c'est impossible. Alors je prendrais soin de Hermione. Pour toi."

Il se leva, partit en direction du Terrier. Mais soudain, il se retourna et lança:

"Si George passe te voir, dit lui bonjour de ma part. C'est pas la joie en ce moment entre nous deux."

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de la lettre de Hermione ? Et des confessions de Fred ?**  
**Dans le Chapitre VIII, beaucoup de choses vont se passer, et des mystères être révélés ! Il sera axé surtout sur George, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ! Que va t-il se passer d'après vous ?**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapitre VIII: Mauvaise découverte

**Je vous avait dit que je le publierai dans la semaine ! Voici le huitième chapitre, assez court aussi mais un pilier de l'histoire. Il n'est pas forcément très intéressant, mais nécessaire pour avancer dans la fiction. Je vous laisse le découvrir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VIII : Mauvaise découverte**

_11 Août 1998_

« Hermione, comptes-tu sortir de cette boutique un jour ?

- J'arrive, attend.

- Ça fait vingt cinq minutes que j'attends ! »

La brune soupira et reposa le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle régla tous ses manuels scolaires et partit rejoindre Ginny à l'extérieur.

« C'est bon, je suis là !

Comment fais-tu pour ne pas encore connaître Fleury & Bott par cœur ?

La Née-Moldue la regarda d'un air malicieux.

- Qui te dis que je ne la connais pas par cœur ? »

Les deux amies rigolèrent ensemble. Une très belle journée s'annonçait. Mais malheureusement Ginny avait rendez-vous avec Harry. Elle ne put dont pas rester très longtemps en compagnie de Hermione, qui faisait ses achats pour sa prochaine année à Poudlard. Fred lui avait donné sa journée spécialement pour l'occasion. Tous deux avaient une relation distante. Elle n'était pas vraiment amicale, juste des connaissances. Ils se parlaient rarement, mais dire qu'elle pouvait le regarder dans les yeux sans se sentir gêné serait mentir. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps énervée contre lui. Hormis George, qui pouvait rester en froid avec lui ?

Bien que ce soit son jour de repos, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de passer à la boutique une fois ses courses finies. Après avoir salué Fred et Grant, elle se promena dans l'allée sorcière de Londres, observant joyeusement l'excitation des futurs élèves de l'école de magie. Elle se rappela alors sa propre rentrée, la réception de sa lettre et l'enthousiasme de se savoir différente.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, bercé dans le mouvement de la foule. George paraissait sur ses gardes, attentif au moindre geste de n'importe qui. Alors que Hermione se dirigeait vers lui pour passer lui dire bonjour, il tourna dans une petite rue reculée. La jeune femme cru d'abord avoir mal vu et l'avoir juste perdu de vue. Mais il avait bien emprunté le chemin sombre menant à l'_Allée des Embrumes_. La sorcière hésita à le suivre, mais elle choisi finalement de voir ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le rouquin. Elle prit discrètement la ruelle et suivit de loin le Gryffondor qui surveillait ses arrière. Hermione faisait tout pour dissimuler son visage. Que dirait-on si la célèbre Hermione Jean Granger, héroïne de la Guerre, était vue dans la rue sorcière la plus mal famée de Londres ? Cela n'arrêta pas sa curiosité, qui la poussait à connaître la vérité à propos du jumeau.

Ce dernier entra discrètement dans une boutique qui correspondait bien avec l'ambiance sinistre du lieu. Hermione décida de l'attendre à la sortie. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle avait le pré sentiment qu'il n'en sortirai pas de sitôt. Au bout d'un quart d'heure restée devant le magasin, elle entra. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire d'yeux jaunes accrochée au mur en face d'elle. La pièce était truffée d'objets plus terrifiants les uns que les autres, donc certains dont elle ne voulait pas savoir l'utilité.

La Née-moldue s'enfonçait pas à pas dans la boutique à peine éclairée. Elle chercha George du regard, mais ce fut lui qui la trouva avant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Hermione se retourna. Cette fois-ci, ce fut de grands yeux verts qui la fixaient.

- Je peux te poser la même question."

Il était énervé. Encore plus que la dernière fois. Elle avait peur. La réaction d'un Weasley en colère pouvait être terrible, et elle était l'une des mieux placée pour le savoir.

"Pars d'ici, Hermione. Tu n'y es pas le bienvenu.

- Parce que toi, si ?

Il serra les dents. Elle avait délaissée son image pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, alors elle n'allait pas partir sans aucune informations.

- Je veux juste savoir la raison de ta présence ici."

George s'impatientait, et voyant que la jeune sorcière ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, il l'emmena dans l'arrière boutique tout aussi morbide que le reste.

"Je bosse ici. C'est bon, maintenant tu sais alors tu peux partir.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Un Weasley ? Se faire accepter dans un magasin pareil ? C'était impossible. Elle était désemparée. Décidément, George savait la surprendre.

- Pourquoi ?

Il essayait de garder son calme, ce qui était sûrement difficile vu sa tête.

- J'ai répondu à ta première question, alors vas t-en !

Il la poussa légèrement pour l'inciter à sortir, mais elle resta plantée sur place, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu es pathétique. Tu as ton propre commerce où ton frère t'accueillerais les bras ouverts, mais à la place, tu travailles dans un magasin de magie noire vendant des objets qui ont sûrement assassiné des hommes.

Elle n'en pouvait plus de garder sa colère alors qu'il la traitait comme une petite fille. Elle lui en voulait plus que n'importe qui pour son attitude enfantine et irresponsable.

- Je suis mieux payé ici, répondit-il négligemment. Hermione explosa.

- Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de l'argent ? N'oses pas me dire que tu es heureux d'être ici. Ta famille n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, et vous avez toujours ignoré les gens vous prenant de haut. Mais Monsieur a décidé de travailler pour...

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien !

La Née-moldue obéit il attendit quelques minutes avant de répondre. Elle réfléchit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vue George sourire ? Beaucoup trop à son goût.

- Quelque soit ton problème, il y a forcément une autre solution que de bosser ici.

Il s'était calmé, et elle espérait qu'il ne s'énerverait pas à nouveau. Elle tenta de continuer cette conversation en parlant d"adulte à adulte", disait-on. Comme si les grandes personnes ne haussaient jamais le ton.

- Il me faut absolument de l'argent.

- Pourquoi ?

Hermione était douée pour extraire des renseignements. Avec ou sans Polynectar.

- Promets-moi de le dire à personne.

Elle promit sur Merlin, et il lui annonça enfin la nouvelle.

- Angelina est enceinte.

La jeune fille en resta bouche-bée.

- De moi" ajouta t-il, comme si c'était nécessaire de le préciser.

Elle eu du mal à digérer l'information. George allait être père. Il allait être appelé "papa". Ils étaient encore jeune: Angelina avait vingt et un ans, tandis que le jumeau en avait vingt deux. Et surtout: comment allait-elle garder ça pour elle ? Elle lui sourit.

"Et tu es content ?

George rougit d'embarras: il regarda le bout de ses chaussures.

- J'en sais trop rien... Je pense que je serais heureux quand je réaliserai que le bébé arrivera dans un monde sans danger.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le comprenait. Si Angelina était tombée enceinte quelques mois plus tôt, ils auraient été paniqués pour sa sécurité.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- On ne veut pas savoir avant l'accouchement."

Beaucoup de parents ne voulaient pas connaître le sexe de leur enfant avant qu'il vienne au monde, et Hermione était de leur avis. La progéniture était déjà un beau cadeau, alors pourquoi ne pas rajouter une surprise ? La sorcière perdit son sourire en posant une question qui la démangeait pour en revenir au sujet principal.

"Elle sait où tu gagnes cet argent ?

Le rouquin se renfrogna. Il n'aimait apparemment pas qu'on en revienne au problèmes de départ.

- Ecoute Hermione. Je trouve que t'immisces trop dans des affaires qui ne te regarde pas.

Elle se vexa.

- Alors continue de vouloir nourrir ton enfant avec de l'argent sale. Après tout, ça ne me regarde pas."

Sur ce, elle s'en alla de cet endroit malsain.

* * *

"Je démissionne.

Le vieux patron bossu de la boutique regarda d'un oeil menaçant le garçon qui venait de rendre son tablier.

"J'savais que je n'aurais pas du t'faire confiance, sale Traître à ton sang !"

Mais l'esprit de George était déjà loin. Il avait apprit que Fred avait trouvé une assistante qui commencerait début septembre. Acceptera t-il de laisser leurs différents de côtés et laisser son frère reprendre du service ?

* * *

**Alors ? N'hesitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre, et votre avis sur les deux dernière questions !**  
**Le neuvième arrivera dans environ deux semaines, vu qu'il est à peine commencé.**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
